My Lucky Fox
by K.A.P. 24
Summary: My mom has always told me that the fox was my lucky animal because of what happened when I was born. In this case I guess she's right. Kurama/OC some Yu-Gi-Oh inside.
1. Chapter 1

**My Lucky Fox.**

**A Yu-Yu-Hakusho Kurama Love fan fiction**

**Disclaimer **

**Anything Yuyuhakusho wise I don't own the only things I own are my character's the rest belongs to their rightful owner's. This is 100% fanfiction no money is being made from this.**

**Chapter 1**

It had been nearly a month since the ceremonial duel between Atem and Yugi Mouto and though it was hard and depressing we had all resumed our normal lives which, again was difficult it has also been a few weeks since my family and I moved away from our home of Domino City to a new home in Sarayashiki City **(Pronounced like Sara Ya She Key)** I had just been accepted into Meiou High School (**Pronounced like Me-You)** the most exclusive school in the country you either have to be rich or a genius to get in, in my case it was my grades which, wasn't hard with my photographic memory what made it hard was somehow getting in when I missed a lot of school while saving the world by completing in tournaments and so on.

Luckily, instead of moving in the middle of the school year mom decided to allow us to finish our freshmen year at Domino and start my sophomore year here which, I appreciated the ceremonial duel was about two weeks before the move _*Cat I know that you will move on and it will be hard but, I want you to promise me when you find that person that you will give him a chance and be happy with your life.*_ Atem said, the night before the duel. I knew he was right that I would have to move on I just didn't know if I could that is until I heard Iris' s words while the door closed one last time **"**_**Don't worry Ms. Cat I predict that you'll find you're true happiness soon."**_That gave me some hope but, I still wasn't sure.

Shortly after the duel we packed up and are the move here in a medium-sized apartment complex with four bedrooms with bathrooms attached, a medium-sized kitchen, closet, and laundry room. My room is on the far end with a balcony it really doesn't have much of a view but, it's still nice and I have plenty of room for my things even a dog bed for Sapphire my Siberian husky and service dog. Once the real moving part was done we had spent some time getting to know our neighborhood and schools as well as getting our schedules and so on. Now, summer vacation is over and its time to go to school and honestly, I was a nervous wreak.

I wore a dark red buttoned up jacket shirt with a matching knee-length skirt with my touch of having the same colored shorts underneath, white socks and brown shoes. I had my long brown hair in a tight braid. My Fox necklace hanging loosely around my neck I could see the excitement yet nervousness in my hazel blue eyes.

My mom says that the fox is my lucky animal because when I was born and close to death she saw a usual silver Fox with nine tails appear and then disappear beside me then, days later I survived she decided to make it my good luck charm I'm not sure if I believe it but, she's convinced she saw one. The necklace was given to me by Mahado when we went back to Egypt together he says it was from Atem who, wanted me to be protected when I moved he never told me what it was but still it was a nice thought.

" Cat we're about to leave." Mom said. " Come on Sapphire let's go." I said, grabbing her leash. When we got outside I saw Andy had gotten my wheelchair in the trunk Carl was wearing the same uniform as me only his were a dark red shirt and pants he was still tired he's not a morning person or a school person for that matter. Meiou High is also a school for prodigies he got in because of his computer knowledge which, is how he got in; he is a tall yet slender young man with short brown hair and blue eyes. After a short while we got into the car and headed to the school.

**{FF to school}**

The hallways were filled with students catching up or heading to their first class most of them had sad looks on their faces probably because of the fact that summer was over. I looked around humming as I tried to find my locker I tried my best to ignore the judgemental stares and whispers I was getting in truth I was used to this but, it didn't make it any less annoying or hurtful. I smirked as I put the key in my lock they can judge me all they want one of the things I LOVE to do is prove people wrong and see their faces as they see what I can do.

I took off the lock and tried to open my locker but, it wouldn't budge " Great." I mumbled. I suddenly felt someone behind me I nearly jumped as he slammed my locker with his fists. " Thank you." I said. " You're welcome ma' am." A kind voice said. I looked and saw a tall, muscular young man probably my age with long rosy red hair and gentle green eyes. **"He's cute."** I found myself thinking. I quietly shock my head as he turned his trying to get those thoughts out of my mind I just got out of a relationship I'm not ready for another one well at least not yet.

I looked down at Sapphire who was calm she is a great judge of character when she senses someone good she is calm but, when she doesn't she bares her fangs, growls, and goes to strike I learned that a long time ago. " I haven't seen you around here before?" He said. " I just moved here a few weeks ago." I said, getting a few books out. " Well can I walk you to your first class?" He asked. " Sure." I said. " By the way my name's Cat what's your' s?" He smiled " My name's Shuichi Minamino its a pleasure to meet you Ms. Cat." He said. " Likewise Shuichi." I said.

{**Later**}

The rest of the day passed by quickly with the usual meet and greets and learning the rules of the classrooms I only had a few classes with Shuichi which, I had to admit was nice I was actually touched how he was trying to make me feel welcome. However, there were a couple of girls in class who would glare at me like they wanted to kill me **"must be his fan club."** I thought annoyed. Later, it was finally time to leave I get to leave five minutes early for my classes and the bus so I don't get trampled by students or get stuck in traffic. As I put on my jacket I small note fell out of my locker and into my lap. I rolled my eyes as I read what was written inside.

_**If you know what's good for you you'll leave Shuichi alone or else.**_

" Yea right I'm not doing that dumb fan girls." I mumbled. I ripped the paper in small pieces and threw it away in the nearest trash can " Man those girls must be desperate huh Sapphire?" I asked. Sapphire just wagged her tail I smiled and saw the bus pull up and I headed out.

**{That night}**

" Night mom." I said. " Night." Mom said, as I closed the door. I noticed that it felt a tad hot in my room so, I cracked the balcony window a bit to let some air in the cool air hit my face causing my hair to move a bit then, I went near my bed and took off my robe showing my favorite purple silk pajama' s a shirt and pants I yawned as I climbed to bed and turned on my radio and eventually going to sleep. What I didn't notice when though was a figure looking at me from outside my window his golden eyes shinning with protective and happiness in them then, disappearing I was also unaware that my necklace was glowing slightly from underneath my covers.


	2. Authors note

**Authors note. **

Hey guys K.A.P. 24 here and I just wanted to give you an update on why I haven't been able to update. The main reason is because my internet at home has been shut down so I can't use the internet there I have to either use the library's internet or go to someone's house to use it and second I got a new job so I'm going to be pretty busy. Please bare with me I'll try to update when I can mostly when I have the time so, until then please continue to review and or favorite once again I'm sorry for the in convince. Thanks

K.A.P. 24


End file.
